In prior art are devices in which fish-like images are printed on a transparent sheet and submerged in the water for the purposes of attracting fish, such as in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,120. In order to give the fish images a three dimensional form, another prior art device, shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,518, discloses independent means of inflation to give fish images a three dimensional form.
However, none of the prior art devices has disclosed the combination of a transparent sheet with fish images printed thereon hanging below a cylindrical tube in which live bait fish, grubs, wigglers or crayfish can be placed and maintained in an active state for an extended period of time.